Amor de Jacob
by Charlie Ibarra
Summary: Nessie se muda con Leah a la reserva ya que odiaba la escuela y la burla de sus tontos compañeros, Jacob decide estudiar la universidad para poder tener un futuro con Nessie, pero ella aun no se da cuenta del amor incondicional que el le tiene.
1. vacaciones 1

-Nessie!-Grito Leah

Levante la mirada

-Corre esta es nuestra cabaña-dijo-acaso no es hermosa .

-Es hermosa Leah- dije suspirando

Enteo admirada a la cabaña nunca imaginaria que viviría Con Leah durante las vacaciones. Leah odiaba a los Cullen pero desde que me conoció supo que era diferente, yo era una chica muy tranquila, seria, y educada le costaba admitir que era la viva imagen de Bella, pero en mi había un gran corazón que latía a cada segundo.

-Ven Nessie esta es tu habitación-Leah me tomo de la mano y subimos las escaleras.

-Este es el ultimo cuarto Jacob me rogo que te diera la habitación mas grande- abrió la puerta y introdujo las maletas a la nueva habitación de Nessie.

-Gracia Leah, me gusta mucho-Nessie abrazo a Leah y la beso en la mejilla.

-De nada, bajare a hacer la comida- salió Leah y cerro la puerta.

Amo la reserva siempre me encanto venir con Jacob cada fin de semana y ahora vivir aquí era lo mejor que me pudo a ver pasado en la vida. También me gustaba vivir con mis abuelos y todos mis tíos ya que mis padres decidieron entrar a la universidad y me dejaron a cargo de ellos.

-Nessie! Baja ya esta la comida-grito Leah desde las escaleras.

Leah era tan amable conmigo me cuidaba mucho asta a veces pienso que mas que Jacob. Desde que era niña Jacob siempre estuvo conmigo bueno mejor dicho desde el día que nací hace mas de dos años atrás, ahora en unos semanas cumpliré 3 años pero mi aspecto era de una típica adolescente de 15 años crecía rápido muy muy rápido.

-La comida se enfría-grito Seth- si no llegas me la comeré aunque Jacob me golpe-grito ahora entre risas-

Corrí hacia la cocina y rápidamente me senté mirando a Seth directamente a los ojos sin parpadear y el hacia mi esperando a que uno de los dos bajara la mirada.

-tranquilo chicos abra un día en el que dejen a jugar en la mesa-dijo Leah con la típica voz de madre preocupada-Seth! Nessie! Ya dejen de jugar y coman de una vez-grito-

Seth y yo siempre a la hora de la comida antes de que la sirvieran jugábamos con la mirada el que parpadeaba perdía y tenia que colocarse la ropa de otro durante toda la tarde, era algo tonto pero divierto en algunas ocasiones Seth perdía y se ponía algún vestido entallado que Tia Alice me regalaba o en otras ocasiones yo perdía y me pondría sus enormes pantalones junto a su camiseta, me miraba ridícula pero mas Seth verlo a el era algo triste se miraba mucho mas ridículo que yo.

-esta vez no perderé Nessie odio tus vestidos y siendo que nunca te los pones-dijo Seth con voz desafiante-

- yo tampoco perderé Seth me encanta verte con mis vestidos- dije entre risas

-Ya me canse de ustedes dos ahora mismo se ponen a comer-dijo Leah levantándose de la mesa dándonos un golpe en la cabeza al mismo tiempo-ahora ya perdieron los dos coman ya!

Leah esta muy enojada pero aun así jugaríamos al día siguiente. Cuando estaba en casa de mis abuelos era la única que comía y todo era aburrido a esa hora yo sola en esa gran mesa donde nadie se sentaba, a veces tocaba el piano con papa cuando estaba en casa o leía con mama pero desde que se fueron ahora estaba muy aburrida Jacob decidió ir a la universidad también quería estudiar y ser alguien en la vida, eso aun me puso mas triste yo lo quería mucho y lo quería aquí conmigo.

Al día siguiente decidí caminar por toda la reserva y visitar a Sam me encantaba estar con el me recordaba mucho a Jacob y el también le gustaba estar conmigo decía que era como una hija piel pálida que le gustaría tener.


	2. Nuevo amigo

Mese a tras

Hoy mis abuelos decidieron que era buen momento para que estudiara en el instituto, ya no necesitaba estudiar en casa ahora debo de relacionarme con humanos como "yo", enserio. En realidad no me sentía segura ir lejos de casa no conocía aquello mi vida siempre fue la reserva, mi casa y la pequeña caballa donde antes vivía con Edward y Bella mis padres.

Primeramente mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme me enseñaron que decir cuando preguntaran por mi y mi familia; primero no eran mis abuelos eran mis padres adoptivos, segundo nací en Londres, tercero mis hermanos adoptivos eran Edward, Alice y Emmett Cullen, cada uno de ellos estudiaban en universidades distintas, cuarto no debía mencionar nada pero absolutamente nada sobre nuestra inmortalidad. Bueno a decir verdad era sencillo solo son 4 puntos.

-Renesmee ya estas lista es hora de ir a la escuela-dijo mi madre Esme con tanta tranquilidad.

-enseguida bajo- suspire

Mis padres me dijeron que mi Don jamas lo debía de usar en un humano, para mi fue lo peor yo necesitaba usarlo no me gustaba hablar con los demás ni con mi familia sentía que era innecesario usar palabras yo amaba mi Don.

-lista para tu primer día cariño-dijo mi madre con una enorme sonrisa maternal, mientras se estacionaba enfrente del instituto.

_-en realidad no-_

-Renesmee que te hemos dicho- Esme voltio a verme seria-no utilices tu don por favor as un intento-dijo dándome un gran abrazo.

-lo siento no lo volveré ah hacer-salí del auto dando pequeños pasos.

Entre a la escuela y me sorprendí de inmediato, oh no! son demasiadas personas si este pueblo es muy pequeño donde caben tantas. Camine mas bien corrí tratando de buscar la dirección aun no tenia mi nuevo horario, subí unas escaleras y nada baje de nuevo y nada otra vez, donde esta dirección tal vez necesite preguntar... no mejor sigo intentando volvi a subir y ahora camine mas relajada, aun no encontraba mi objetivo tal vez si tengo que preguntar.

camine hacia un chico que esta recargado a la pared y con mi pulgar toque su ombro para volteara hacia mi.

-Disculpa-dije en voz baja.

-ah si Hola- voltio el chico agachando la mirada para poder verme.

-me podrías ayudar-agache la mirada

-que necesitas-dijo con una gran sonrisa coqueta.

-necesito ir a dirección pero no se...-

-no te preocupes yo te llevo creo que estas muy perdida- me interrumpió el chico

-gracias- le demostré mi mas grande sonrisa.

Mientras caminábamos hacia dirección me dijo que su nombre era Bryan, era de ultimo año, jugaba futbol mejor dicho era el capitán, habla y habla Bryan. Yo a decir verdad le dije exactamente lo que mis "padres" me enseñaron.

Mi nuevo amigo se ofreció a ayudarme, me mostró todos los salones y cada clase, también los laboratorios, biblioteca, canchas, duchas, este lugar es muy grande.A la hora del almuerzo me espero afuera de mi salón y me acompaño a la cafetería.

-bien Renesmee contestame una pregunta-dijo serio

-si esta bien-levante mi mirada.

-porque eres tan seria, las chicas como tu hablan y hablan-levanto su mano colocando una manzana en su charola.

-chicas como yo-pregunte ofendida, levantando mi mano y colocando un pay de limon en mi charola.

-si chicas como tu bonitas-

Bonitas Bryan habla enserio yo bonita por favor, mi aspecto físico no es tan agraciado,soy un tanto delgada bueno no tengo ni una curva en lo mas mínimo, mi estatura era mas baja de lo normal, mi cabello era lo único hermoso que tenia largo y cobrizo, mis ojos por otro lado eran muy raros tenia un ojo miel y otro chocolate, según mi padre Carlisle tal vez se deba a mi dieta variada asi que debía de elegir solo una.

-nunca nadie me había dicho que era bonita excepto mi familia Bryan-me sonroje al instante.

-baya as dicho muchas palabras Renesmee te felicito-me demostró otra de sus coquetas sonrisas-mira esa es nuestra mesa-levando la mano apuntando hacia el otro lado de la cafetería.

Bryan era muy amable conmigo y sociable, me tenia mucha paciencia, aunque la verdad hay algo en el que no me gusta, lo miraba de reojo tratando de ver un desperfecto pero nada, el era alto, rubio ojos celestes, cabello largo, fornido, físicamente era muy guapo, pero aun así no me atraía nada.


	3. Mi duda ha sido aclarada!

Pasaron los días y Bryan seguía tan amable conmigo asta que...

-Tu eres Renesmee verdad-dijo una pelirroja escultural apuntándome con el dedo y detrás de ella unass amigas igual de esculturales riéndose-Acaso eres una fácil al coquetear le a mi novio-repitio la subia sin respirar-Porque me haces esto ni siquiera te conozco-ahora se sentó alado de mi con unacara muy preocupada.

-Lo lo siento pero no se de que me hablas-apenas dije esas palabras y la pelirroja se levanto de nuevo y se fue de la nada.

Pero que rayos esta pasando Bryan tiene novia si no hemos echo nada malo, solamente es amable conmigo, oh la adolescencia les afecta mucho a los humanos. Estaba tan tranquila comiendo mi delicioso pay de limón.

-Hola Renesmee-dijo un chico, ohh otro chico no

-hola quien er...-

-tienes muchas agallas nadie se mete con los novios de Miranda-me interrumpió al instante-esa chica es muy bonita, pero todos en la escuela sabemos que Bryan es un patán ni una chica se le resiste- me miro de reojo

-disculpa-dije algo molesta

-lo siento pero te eh visto y se frecuentan mucho y a decir verdad creo que una chica tan linda como tu no debe de estar con el-casi susurro al finalizar su frase

-y a ti que te importa con quien me junto-me levante furiosa y salí corriendo de la cafetería.

Directamente me dirigí a la biblioteca, ese era mi lugar, había paz, tranquilidad y libros muchos libros. Estaba sentada en uno de los pasillos (estaban vacíos como si fuera algo raro en una biblioteca) leyendo uno de los tantos libros que tenia en mi regazo, entonces empece a sentir que alguien me miraba y ahí esta el era Bryan que me miraba con una de sus sonrisas coquetas.

-Hola Renesmee-saludo tan relajado.

-que quieres?- empece a leer mi libro de nuevo.

-se que Miranda fue a interrumpir tu almuerzo y la verdad lo lamento mucho- se arrodillo hacia mi.

-no sabia que tenias novia-cerré mi libro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-aun no acepta lo nuestro-coloco sus manos en mis hombros.

-lo nuestro?-aleje mis manos al instante.

-Renesmee tu eres mi novia y desde que te vi termine con Miranda por ti-

-QUE! ESTAS TONTO!...COMO PUEDES HACER ESO-tome mi mochila-NOVIA? YO.. TU NOVIA?-tome mis libros y los empece a juntarlos.

-por que crees que siempre te eh seguido-quito el ultimo libro de las manos y se paro-tu eres mi nueva novia se que no me dirás que no, vamos nadie me dice que no-

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo Bryan, asi que no-con mi fuerza sobrehumana a lo empuje y termino en el suelo me agache para tomar mi libro-ya no quiero que me hables.

Salí de la biblioteca tan enojada que corrí hacia el bosque, estaba tan furiosa tire mi mochila al fango, di algunos saltos asta llegar al árbol mas grande y me quede ahí por unos minutos pensando "se que no me dirás que no" si definitivamente era un patán al creer que puede tener a cualquier chica en sus manos. Lo odio


End file.
